


A hound for the fox

by Fiannalover



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hilbert's Halloween alt is 10/10, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: It is Halloween season, and someone already has an entire outfit ready for the occasion.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	A hound for the fox

Their first Halloween. Truth be told, N wasn’t particularly expecting anything fancy out of the date, although he made sure to stock up candy for trick or treaters.

However, his partner had different plans.

“Rawr!”

Plans that, honestly, confused and blindsided him a bit.

“... So? What do you think?” Hilbert asked, with enough enthusiasm to wag the tail at full-speed, if it was a real one. The hat and its ears, the colors of the open waistcoat and the button-up shirt with rolled-up sleeves underneath it, the fake fur of the scarf and pants and, of course, the shoes. Everything about it mimicked the Mightyena that his beloved was entrusted with from one of Hoennian friends.

“It is… a very detailed outfit.” He answered, still not quite sure what to say, “But… sorry, I truly don’t know enough about Halloween to say anything more special.”

“Wait, really? You celebrated special days like this before, right?” The suited man questioned, now a bit worried. His moving around made the tail shake a bit too, and N was sure that his Zorua would start playing pranks on him through that limb soon. In fact, the fox stayed just next to Hilbert, looking back and forth at the two, waiting for the opportunity.

“Yes, of course I have. But not really this… closely?” He attempted to explain, taking his hand to his mouth, as he thought over the subject, “Almost always, it was from some distance. One way or another, it’s a bit late in my life for me to get involved, anyway.”

“Not at all! I’m still wearing this outfit, ain’t I?” He protested, “So, you can have fun with us, when the time comes. I’ll help you get yourself an outfit tomorrow, we still have time before Halloween properly arrives.”

That didn’t sound like a bad idea, truly. For some reason or another, he still felt nervous, but ultimately, he agreed, “Very well. I’ll count on you to help me tomorrow, then. For now, though, I believe I’ll go get our bed ready.”

Having only barely finished turning around, N felt Hilbert strongly grip his wrist, “Now, there is no point in doing that when we’ll just make a mess right now.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You heard me. I’m a mighty wolf, and I’m not letting you go until I’ve taken some bites out of you.” Even if still full of energy, the voice was lower and more teasing than before, as his mouth hovered over the other man’s exposed neck, “So, let me have you, my prey.”

As the door closed behind them, Zorua gave them a small parting gift, making the tail move far more lifelike than before, while fox ears twitched sheepishly on N’s ears.


End file.
